Bosco's Girl
by Norla
Summary: Thank you for the responses. I will try to get this story moving faster after this chapter.
1. Partners

Ok, this is my first TW fiction and my first time ever posting a story here; I have to say that I am nervous about it. I have outlined 15 chapters, so if you do not like it just say (nicely preferably) and I will stop posting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of them except Officer Pintauro and Mia. The rest all belong to TPTB of TW, but if they want to give me Bos I will not complain!  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter One - Partners  
  
"Officer Pintauro, Lieutenant Boscorelli will see you now," the desk clerk said to the young officer who was restlessly fidgeting in the chair.  
  
He got up, flashed the desk clerk a disarming grin, straightened his tie, and opened the door to the Lieutenants office.  
  
"Come in Pintauro," Maurice Boscorelli said standing and gesturing to a sofa, which sat along the window wall of his office.  
  
Anthony Pintauro saluted his superior, a move that for some reason made the older police officer smile. This young pup was Bos years earlier. A fresh faced kid, out to rid the world of evil. "So Pintauro, as you know your partner, Officer Davis is retiring at the end of the month. I will be assigning you to your new patrol partner. Ty and I have been discussing who might be a suitable candidate for you. I understand that you are a lot like me.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the young officer. "No offence sir but I don't think that we are anything alike. I mean, you have the rep of being fantastic patrol officer. there are stories about you and your partner all over this station and at the academy. I do not want to be a patrol officer for long. I have higher ambitions." He stopped and bit his lower lip. "Not that."  
  
Bosco broke out in a hearty laugh. I understand Pintauro, and yes we are a lot alike, even if you do not want to believe that! Let me guess. Your ambition is to be with ESU, and you are only going to be a uniform until you have the experience and the qualifications for the team.  
  
The young officer smiled almost dreamily. "Is there anything better than ESU? I mean Emergency Services Unit New York City. the entire country looks up to you!  
  
Bos shook his head; a small sad smile slowly crept over his face, as he recalled saying almost those exact same words, once upon a lifetime ago to Faith. "And if for some reason you don't make it into ESU, the ACU will be just fine." Bosco finished.  
  
"Second Best!" Pintauro agreed, "but I don't have to worry. I will make it into ESU with no problems.  
  
Bosco shook his head slightly. "Ok, now according to your file, and my discussions with Davis, you have great potential. You just need to learn to focus it a little more. Your new partner will help you there. I am sure that the two of you will get along very well. She is one of the best young police officers that I have ever met.  
  
"She?" Pintauro said with a grimace. "You're partnering me with a girl?"  
  
"And what is wrong with that?" Bosco demanded. "My partner, for nearly 14 years was a girl. she was the best damn cop that this precinct has ever seen and the best partner anyone could ever have."  
  
"Sorry Lieu," The young man blushed, "I'm sure she will be ok."  
  
Bosco looked carefully at the young officer. His conversations with Ty running though his head. did he really want to do this? Was this kid good enough for her? He took a deep breath, "Kid, I'm assigning you to work with Officer Mia Boscorelli. I understand you know each other from the Academy."  
  
Anthony Pintauro's mouth fell open as Bosco said the name of his new partner. "Maria Faith? Does she know this yet?" He stammered.  
  
"No, not yet," Bosco said watching the young man's reaction, and wondering if there was more to the friendship than what he had been told by the academy's teachers. "Is there a problem officer?"  
  
"Not at all," Pintauro said his eyes still open wide. "Thank you sir. Of all the girls. umm. women that you could have paired me with I am very glad that you have chosen Maria Faith. When do we start working together?"  
  
"Monday," Bosco answered cautiously "Now Pintauro, I know I don't have to say this but."  
  
"Don't worry Lieu," the younger cop interrupted. "We are good friends, at the academy we helped each other out academically and with the physical testing. She is like my sister. Sir I'll take care of her for you."  
  
Bosco nodded his mind going back to his own 'sister'. What had happened eventually with them. She had gotten a divorce from her Jag-off husband Fred. She and Bosco had gradually started a relationship and they had created this beautiful baby girl Maria Faith, or Mia as Bosco still called her. "That's all officer," Bosco said quickly yanking himself out of his memories and dismissed the younger man.  
  
A moment later Ty opened the door and came into the office. He sat down on the couch, laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head. "So Bos, did you do it?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "Am I doing the right thing Ty? I mean he is so. so."  
  
"So much like you that it's scary?" Ty finished.  
  
"Yah," Bos said quietly. "Ty, she's my world."  
  
"I know Bos," Ty nodded. "He will be good for and to her. Ty then put on a teasing playful voice "Our baby is all grown up Bos! What are we going to do now?"  
  
Bosco could not help but laugh. "You my friend are going home to your wife and my godson. I. am going to stay here and work for a bit, before I go home."  
  
"Ok," Ty snickered. "Just remember that you guys are coming over tomorrow night for supper. Dana is planning a feast fit for royalty!"  
  
"Go," Bos ordered playfully, "and yes we will be there. with bells on." 


	2. The Arrival

Bosco's Girl  
Chapter Two - The Arrival  
  
Bosco followed Ty out his office door, bade him good-bye, then turned to Christy the office clerk. "Chris, I'm going to be doing some work in here, please don't let anyone interrupt me, except Mia or my wife."  
  
"Yes sir," the girl answered smiling quickly at her boss before returning to her typing.  
  
Bosco closed the door to his office, locked the door and pulled the blinds, as he would normally do when he had a lot of work to catch up on. Instead of going to his desk, he looked up at the ceiling for a moment then took a deep breath. He was still worried about pairing up his daughter with that young officer. Yet, the fact that they had been friends in the academy helped to ease his mind. He remembered hearing about Pintauro from Mia at the dinner table. He frustrated her because he had so much raw potential and he could not always focus it appropriately. Still, they grew to be very good friends. She would act as the stabilizing force in their partnership. not at all unlike another partnership that had started in the NYPD Academy.  
  
Something shiny caught his eye. He reached over and picked up the silver picture frame that was on the table by the sofa. He looked at the familiar picture of Faith and their newborn daughter Mia. Bosco gripped the picture tightly as he ran his finger over the smooth glass, tracing the image of Faith and their daughter.  
  
"Bos, I think it's time," Faith said the moment that he came in the door after work on that icy cold February night. She was sitting on the edge of the sofa, her hands resting protectively on her stomach. "The contractions are about 4 minutes apart, consistent and." she took a deep breath "Strong."  
  
Bosco felt himself freeze as he looked fearfully at Faith.  
  
Faith's pretty face grinned up at him. "Bos, its ok, you're going to be ok, and we are going to be just fine. We do need to get going. You go get the car, and I will call Dr. Ames."  
  
Bosco did what he was told and quickly ran back outside. The car had just been running so it would not take it too long to warm back up again. He slipped and slid his way out to the car, got in and promptly flooded it.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. "If you looked at this car the wrong way it floods! I do not have time to let you sit you beast!!" He pushed his foot all the way down on the accelerator and cranked the key. The car made some awful sounds but it eventually caught and started to run smoothly. Bos exhaled and reminded himself that it was time for a new car. The new baby could not ride in this old Mustang. It was time for him to find a more adult vehicle.  
  
He quickly got out of the car and slip/slid his way back to Faith who was just locking the door. "What on earth were you doing to that car?" Faith asked with a small smile. "I have never heard it make sounds like that before. I'm sure the whole neighborhood knows that we are going to the hospital now."  
  
Bosco felt sheepish, he was just nervous. "Sorry," he whispered "Flooded it."  
  
"No kidding!" Faith laughed shaking her head. Her expression changed quickly and Bosco read the pain of the contraction on her face.  
  
"Let me help you," Bos said gripping her hand.  
  
She pulled away and turned to face the wall, gripping the hand rail so tightly that her knuckles turned white.  
  
Bosco stood by feeling helpless and looking lost. What should he do?  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to him Faith finally released her grip on the wall and turned back to him. Her face red and the pain ebbing out of her eyes. "Ok, Bos, we really need to get going."  
  
Bosco quickly helped her down the stairs and out into his car. He checked to make sure his badge was accessible, as he was certain that they would be pulled over on their way. Sure enough, a few minutes later the red and blues went on behind him, and at the same moment, his cell phone rang. The police car pulled out in front of him and sped along as Bos slowed the car. Assuming that they were on a more important run, Bosco answered his phone.  
  
"Is it time?" Ty Davis asked immediately.  
  
"Yah," Bosco said a little confused, "Is that you and Sully ahead of us?"  
  
"We are your escort! Mercy?"  
  
"Yup, see you there." Bos said and closed his phone.  
  
"It is Sul, and Davis in front of us." He informed Faith, who was once again flushed and gripping the seat tightly.  
  
"Good," she whimpered, "Bos, I think I maybe waited too long."  
  
"Hold on Faith," Bosco begged his panic level increasing. "We are almost there!"  
  
There was a blur of activity when Bosco and Faith arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Bos found himself sitting in 'Admitting' filling out a mountain of paper work. His mind was not on his task, but on his wife. Where had they taken her? He needed to be with her right now! She said she was so close, and he did not want to miss anything!  
  
"Bosco?" He heard Ty's voice next to him as he looked over at his fellow officer.  
  
"Ty, where is she? They are making me do all of this! I need to be with Faith!" Bos asked pale faced he felt the tears running down his cheeks. He was too worried about Faith to be concerned with maintaining his image.  
  
"Bos, just give me the forms and the info. I'll do the rest for you," Ty instructed. "Go up to the second floor, south wing, and they will find Faith for you. Good luck man. Sul and I will be upstairs waiting for an update!"  
  
Bosco did not wait for another second; he tossed his wallet and the papers at Ty and ran for the elevator.  
  
Another blur of activity followed and before he knew what was happening he was dressed in surgical scrubs, complete with the cap and booties, and was taken into a delivery room, where he found Faith calling his name.  
  
"Faith, sweetie, I'm here now! Ty is doing the paperwork." He quickly dropped into the chair that they had set up for him next to Faith's head. He reached forward and gripped her hand, as he glanced around the sterile room. They were in the operating room. Both Charlie and Emily had been born by C-section, so they were here just in case. Bos hated that phrase; he was already worried enough, but supposed that the doctors knew what they were doing.  
  
"Dad?" called one of the nurses. "Dad do you want the honors?"  
  
"What?" asked Bosco his eyes wide.  
  
"Everything is going so well Maurice," Dr. Ames said, "I thought that you may like to finish the delivery."  
  
"No!" Bosco nearly shouted. "I'm not a doctor! I'd do something wrong for sure!"  
  
"Go Bos," Faith panted and looked into his blue eyes with her own. "You put him in there, you take him out!" she added with a smile. "I want you to deliver our baby."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Go Bos, I can't wait much longer!" Faith growled, her face reddening again with pain.  
  
Bosco kissed her forehead quickly and then went around to the end of the bed where the doctor was. His eyes opened wide and he felt a little dizzy as he watched what was happening.  
  
"I'll just make sure that she gets the head out all right, then Maurice, you can take over." Dr. Ames said looking up at Bosco and watched as he teetered dangerously. "Are you alright? Nurse."  
  
"I'm fine," Bosco said shaking his head slightly and composing himself. It was not as if he had never watched as women had gave birth before. After all he was a seasoned cop. the only difference here.. The only difference here was it was his wife and his baby.  
  
"Ok, Faith, count and push," Dr. Ames said and counted to ten while Faith pushed. Bosco watched, as the tiny head grew larger and larger. When Faith relaxed the head all but disappeared again.  
  
"Again Faith, a big one this time," the doctor encouraged. "One."  
  
Faith pushed again and Bosco watched as the head emerged slowly. His blood ran cold in his body and tears filled his eyes. It was almost here, his little baby.  
  
Mere moments later the Nurse was putting new gloves on Bosco and he was taking the place of the doctor at the end of the bed. He barely heard the doctor's directions. He could not stop his hands from shaking as he touched his child for the first time. Faith pushed one more time, slowly while the baby slid from her and into Bosco's arms. His daughter screamed immediately and Bosco felt the tears start to escape from his eyes again and stream down his face.  
  
"Faithie, we have a baby girl," He said, his voice not much louder than a whisper. "She's adorable, oh Faithie."  
  
The doctor showed him where to cut the umbilical cord and then placed the baby on Faith's stomach so that she could see her as well. Bosco was having a hard time not sobbing. He was so happy. Everything in the world was right. His wife and his daughter were both healthy, his heart felt so full that he was almost afraid that it would explode.  
  
They had already picked out a girl's name. Miranda Rose, but it did not seem to fit this child. It only took a few minutes before Faith decided that Maria was more appropriate. Bosco insisted that her middle name be Faith. Maria Faith Boscorelli, Mia, fit her perfectly.  
  
Bosco smiled to himself as he continued to look at the picture. That day was the happiest in his entire life. He could almost feel the small weight of his baby in his arms. He had a special bond with Mia from the start, he would continue to fall more in love with his daughter as the days, weeks, and years of her life progressed. 


	3. A New Life

Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 3 - A New Life.  
  
Sighing he placed the picture back down on the table, and settled into his couch, closing his eyes against the world. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to think and remember.  
  
"Jeez Bosco, you look like hell," Ty observed while they were changing, about a week after Mia was born.  
  
"Just a little tired," Bos yawned. He and Faith had not yet told their friends that they were married or that Maria was Bosco's. Sully and Ty assumed that she was Fred's. They knew that Bosco and Faith were sharing an apartment, but nothing more about their relationship. "Babies don't sleep much do they?"  
  
"Mia is keeping you awake is she?" Ty smiled. "I hope that Faith is making you get up with the baby and feed her at least!"  
  
"No," Bos said with a small smile, "I'm not really equipped to feed the baby." He watched Ty blush. "But I'm up anyway."  
  
He turned to finish getting ready with a small grin on his face as he thought about his tiny daughter and beautiful wife. He reached into his locker and pulled out his hat, checking to make sure that the picture of his 'girls' was secured firmly into the plastic sleeve. He tucked the hat under his arm and turned to Ty. "Get a move on Davis, we are going to be late for roll-call, and Lieu will have your ass."  
  
The entire time that Bosco was at work he only wanted to be at home. The moment he was finished, he was out the door and on his way home. When he called home on his meal break his first question was always about his baby and Faith always had Mia ready when he arrived home for a Daddy cuddle. He loved the way she fit into his arms, her sweet smell and petal soft skin made him feel happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. After his evening shower, came Bosco's favorite part of the day. He would settle himself onto the couch; Faith would arrange herself in his arms and nurse Mia. With his girls in his arms, Bosco felt complete.  
  
Mia had her days and nights confused for the first 4 weeks, which Faith found more frustrating than did Bosco. He eagerly volunteered to be up with the baby during the night, so that Faith could sleep the first shift. When she got up around five o'clock, it was supposed to be his turn to sleep. Often he was up again by ten, which would make him tired for his shift at work.  
  
Faith was anxious to get back to work. She kept telling Bosco that she was tired of being 'cooped up' inside all the time. Bosco, on the other hand, wished each day that he could stay home. One day he brought up the subject of him becoming a stay at home dad, which they seriously discussed along with the implications, that it would have. In the end, they decided that it was not economically feasible for them. They had been looking at houses, and they were determined that Mia's education would be paid for, as well as having enough money to help out Emily and Charlie with whatever schools they chose.  
  
Bosco and Ty had the opportunity to working together for a few weeks, while Sully was on vacation, and they started to really gel as partners. Sully was due to retire at about the same time that Faith came off her maternity leave, yet she would still have 8 weeks of desk duty. Bosco and Davis both agreed that they could try it out and test their true compatibility. Bosco was quite certain that after it was 'out' about he and Faith, they would be split up as partners. It was not something that he wanted, but it made sense. Although everything had always worked out well in the past, it was still too dangerous to have them riding together, especially when they had Mia to think of.  
  
"Y'know Bosco," Ty said one day as they were patrolling the 55Charlie sector. "You have really changed since that baby came into your life."  
  
Bosco thought about that for a long moment before he answered. "It was time for me to grow up Ty. I did.  
  
Bosco found himself smiling as he thought about the early days. He and Ty had become very good friends. He had been there for Bos though everything. It was starting to get dark outside, and Bosco looked at the pile of paper on his desk. With a groan, he realized that he was going to be at the office quite late. He stood up and made his way to the desk where he reached for the telephone. He was going to miss dinner again, so he figured that he should call home so he would not have to face the wrath of his wife later. 


	4. The Shower

Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 4 - The Shower  
  
Bosco settled in to start working on the stack of paper. He half-heartedly flipped through a file while his mind again started to wander.  
  
" Are we ready?" Bosco asked as he unclipped the carseat, which was in the back of Faith's new minivan.  
  
"Ready," Faith agreed with a smile as she rearranged the blankets. "I can't believe that the guys went to all of this trouble for us.  
  
"For you," Bos grinned. "They still don't know that there is an us. are you carrying her or can I?"  
  
Faith winked at Bosco and held the door of the detachment open for him. "Hey Lieu!" She called with a wave.  
  
"Hey Faith!" was the reply. "Yer lookin' good. That the kid? You're letting Boscorelli carry it?"  
  
"I trust him," Faith smiled. "Where are the guys? I want them to meet my baby before their shift."  
  
"Roll-call I think."  
  
Faith did not miss the look that passed between the Lieutenant and Bosco, but chose to ignore it. She knew what was going on, but did not want to ruin the surprise that the guys had planned for her.  
  
"Ready?" Bosco asked her again when they got to the closed door.  
  
Faith shuffled her feet and took a deep breath. She looked into Bosco's eyes for a second then nodded. She reached out and turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. the room was dark.  
  
"Surprise!" Yelled most of the officers from the third watch, as the lights snapped on. Faith put her hand to her mouth, feigning surprise, but was in awe of what her friends had done for her. The room was decorated in baby pink streamers, and there was a huge 'Welcome Baby Mia' sign hanging from the windows. There was also a table set with a large cake iced in pink, some sort of pink beverage, plus a variety of nibbles.  
  
"You guys," she stammered as she stepped into the room. "Why?"  
  
"Faith," Sully said as he stepped forward and enveloped her in a large bear hug. "Because you are one of us. The only one of us guys that had a baby! Where is she?"  
  
"Bos has her," Faith said pulling back from Sully and went over to where Bosco had uncovered the baby. Gently she picked up the tiny baby and held her out to Ty, whom she knew was anxious to hold the baby. "I want you to meet the newest member of my family. Maria, Maria Faith. " She licked her lips and looked over at Bosco who nodded. "Maria Faith Boscorelli."  
  
"What?" Ty exclaimed his eyes flying from the baby's perfect little face to Faiths. "Boscorelli?"  
  
Bosco smiled and took Faith into his arms in front of their colleagues for the first time. "Yes, Boscorelli. We are officially the Boscorelli family, all three of us."  
  
"I knew it!" Sully declared as he took the baby from Ty and held her awkwardly up in front of him.  
  
"You did not!" Ty shot back at his partner then turned his attention to Bosco and Faith. "Congratulations you guys! She is very pretty. for a Boscorelli!"  
  
Bos shook his head and grinned. "That is the Mitchell part, if she took after the Boscorellis then she would be 'ruggedly handsome'.  
  
It only took a few seconds for the surprise to wear off their colleagues. They were soon passing the baby to each other and munching on the goodies  
  
"Bos?" Faith whispered to her husband.  
  
"Hmmm?" he answered taking her into his arms.  
  
"Bos, where did these guys learn how to throw a baby shower? Did Kim help?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not to my knowledge, but then I stayed out of the planning," Bosco said "It was mostly Sully's idea, but Ty was right in on it too. Why? Is it good? Us guys are not usually allowed at showers."  
  
Faith grinned, and snuggled into Bosco's shoulder. "It's perfect, it's just so. not manly, and the guys are not complaining!"  
  
"Why should we be?" Harvey Grieg, one of the foot patrol officers asked as he came up to congratulate the couple. "Faith sometimes we forget that you are a lady. You put up with a lot from us, and we just wanted you to know that we.. Ya know. we."  
  
"I understand Harvey," Faith said with a smile, coming to his rescue. "Thanks." She gave him an impulsive hug and then watched him scurry away with a red face.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Bos teased gently as he brushed a wisp of her soft blonde hair from her face.  
  
"Extremely," Faith deadpanned, turned to him and kissed him hard and full on the mouth.  
  
The officers had gone all out. They had some lame attempt at a few games, but they really did not know what to do with them, so they gave up early and brought out the presents.  
  
"Guy's no," Faith tried to protest as Sully tried to lead her to a chair adorned in pink ribbons. "You've done so much already."  
  
Bosco watched happily as Faith spent the next half-hour unwrapping gifts, while Ty kept notes in his memo book. Bos was quite amazed at the presents that Faith received. There were not only presents that they would be able to use for the baby, but ones for Faith as well. Sully had put together a basket that gift certificates for massages, some bath salts, some of Faith's favorite chocolate and many other small goodies.  
  
All the while the guys kept passing the baby around, making sure that everyone had the opportunity to hold her and fuss over her. After the presents, Bosco and Faith retreated to the couch in the corner of the room. Bos sat down first and Faith fit herself into his arms. Bosco again marveled at how perfectly she fit. He gently kissed her ear then whispered "I think they like our work."  
  
She giggled slightly, tilting her head back to look up at him. "We do good work Bos."  
  
After about an hour Lieutenant Swersky came into the room and called everyone to attention. "Sorry all, but second watch has stayed out two hours late for you guys. they need to go home. I need everyone to go change now.  
  
"Thank you everyone!" Faith said loudly when Swersky was finished. "We really appreciate everything you have done. Thank you for welcoming Mia into our family, and I don't just mean Bos and mine."  
  
Bosco gently took his daughter from a fellow officer and started to tuck her back into her carseat, when Lieu came over to them. "Congratulations you two, he said with a wink. He handed them a card and gave Faith a little sideways hug and Bos a slap on the back, before he left the room.  
  
Bos continued putting the baby in the seat while Faith opened the card. Inside was a gift certificate for two to one of the most luxurious hotels in all of New York, and a little note of congratulations and welcome to 'baby Boscorelli'.  
  
"He knew?" Bos asked after he looked at the card. "How?"  
  
Bosco found out months later, that Swersky had known from the beginning he and Faith had gotten married and that Mia was Bosco's daughter. Swersky passed away when Mia was five. Mia missed him dreadfully. He had been a very important person in her life.  
  
He was not getting anywhere with his work and he knew that. Bosco picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of the strong cold liquid. He made a face and got up to get some fresh coffee. He only got as far as the door, when something else caught his attention. Officers Hannah Maloney and Jacob Duek were standing outside the change room doors in each other's arms. Bosco froze briefly when he saw them and Maloney's blonde head jerked up when she noticed Bos watching them. Bos merely winked and continued on his way to the coffeepot. 


	5. The End of an Era

I want to extend a thank you to everyone for their kind comments about this story. I really appreciate hearing from all of you. It is my greatest hope that you will stay with this story after this chapter. I am certain that this is where all the negative reviews will start flooding in. The chapter deals more with Bosco's other girl. Faith. Chapter 6 will continue with Mia and her life.  
  
I want to apologize for taking so long in finishing and posting this chapter. It was terribly hard for me to write. Not to mention real life got in the way as well! This story has been torturing me for months and I now have the courage and need to finish it.  
  
WARNING: Character Death.  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 5- The end of an Era  
  
Bosco smiled to himself as he made his way to the coffee machine. Maloney and Duek they were excellent cops some of the finest that they had at the 55th. They were also a lot like he and Faith had been when her maternity leave ended, and she had come back to work. They could not keep their hands off one another, to the point that Swersky did threaten to put Bosco on midnights. When he arrived in the staff room he found the empty coffeepot on the burner this was one of a few things that really aggravated him. He would have to make up another memo to the staff. Tonight however he was fighting memories. He quietly made a new pot then sat on the sofa and waited for it to brew.  
  
"Desk duty," Faith complained as they entered the station for their shift. "I was on the desk for five months!"  
  
Bosco smiled and reached for her hand. It made him very happy that she was still on the desk. He would not have to worry about her as much knowing she was at the house. He was already worried enough about Mia. They had asked Faith's mother if she would watch the baby, and Bos was not sure that it was the ideal situation. Faith was not either, but they were determined that she was not going to be a daycare kid.  
  
It was his first full day as Ty's partner. Swersky still had not separated he and Faith, but Bos was sure that it was just a matter of time. The change room was buzzing with the usual chatter that stopped when Bos and Faith came into the room.  
  
"What?" Bos asked and looked over at Faith and said, "I don't think they remember who you are!"  
  
As expected Faith cuffed him across his shoulder, let go of his hand and made her way to her locker.  
  
The chatter started up again and Bosco kept an eye on Faith as she changed. She was discussing something with Ty that was apparently quite humorous. Sargent Haiste stuck his head in the door and called them all to roll call before Bosco realized that he did not even have his jacket off yet.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed and scrambled out of his clothes.  
  
"Comin' Bos?" Faith asked as she made her way over to his locker. "Why are you not changed?" She lifted her eyebrow at him "need some help?"  
  
"No," Bos growled, and he hurriedly changed and they ran to roll call together.  
  
They received a severe teasing from everyone when they came into the room late and out of breath. Bosco and Davis set out for their shift while Faith dragged her feet to the front desk. Bos knew how she felt; he would have hated to be stuck on the desk for 5 months, and then for another two. All that he had to do though was to think about baby Mia and he knew it was worth it, he just hoped that Faith felt that way too.  
  
By the end of her first week back, Faith was virtually unbearable. She hated working the desk, and was constantly begging Swersky to put her back on patrol. Bosco was frustrated as well but he was more concerned with their daughter than where Faith was working. He had hesitations about letting Mrs. Mitchell watch the baby, and he was not comfortable with leaving her with her grandmother. His concerns were not with his mother-in- law, but in her husband. The man had always made Bos uncomfortable and he suspected that Faith felt the same way.  
  
An answer to their problem came in the form of Sergeant Swersky. His wife had just retired from 32 years of teaching, and was bored at home. She offered to baby-sit Mia in the evenings for a very reasonable rate. The change was made and Bosco felt much better.  
  
Sully came over to baby-sit on Mia's eight-week birthday. Faith and Bosco had gotten the all clear from the doctor so they planned a romantic evening. They headed out for a very nice dinner, but found that they were so tired from working and from looking after the baby, that they went home directly afterward. Sully had been surprised, but they asked him to stay so that they could have a short nap before taking over their Mia duties. They awoke the next morning completely refreshed. Sully had stayed the entire night taking care of the baby while they slept.  
  
Before he knew it, Faith's eight weeks on desk duty were up. Now he had to worry about her on the street. Swersky had finally called them into his office and asked if they wanted to remain partners or if they felt that it would be safer to work apart.  
  
Giving up Faith as his partner was the hardest thing that he ever did. They had talked about it almost constantly at home and decided that he would continue to work with Ty and that Faith would work with one of the new recruits. They had tossed around the idea of Faith taking the Sergeants test, but the eight weeks that she had spent on the desk had been enough to convince them both that she needed to be on patrol.  
  
Faiths new partner was a young hot head. Bosco hated him right from the start. Partially because he was working with Faith, and partly because the kid was reckless. On nearly every call that 55 David responded to Charlie was backing them up. Bosco could not explain it but he felt the need to watch Faith, be there to protect her. He could hardly wait until the end of each shift when he and his wife could go home together, see their baby, eat a quick dinner, make love, and then fall into a contented sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Four weeks after Faith started working with her new partner she got the flu. She dragged for days, ignoring Bosco's pleas for her to take it easy, to take some time off. When she did not seem to be getting any, better he escorted her to the doctor who informed them that they were going to become parents again. They were thrilled that Mia would be getting a sibling, but it also put Faith into a black mood. She would be confined to the desk again, and logically with two babies she would either not be able to return to work, or she would take the test and have a desk job for the remainder of her career.  
  
The first thing that they needed to do was to tell Swersky. They arrived early for their shift, cornered the Lieutenant then waited for him in his office. The first thing that Bosco's eyes came to rest on was a framed picture of Mia. The Swersky's had all but adopted the baby as their pseudo granddaughter. Bosco felt a smile creep onto his face as he looked at the picture. Spontaneously he turned to Faith and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"So," came Swersky's voice from behind them, startling them. "Lieu," Bosco said, his face still a little flushed. "We have something we need to talk to you about." "You want to work together again?" Swersky guessed. "She's the only one that I really want to work with," Bosco said, "but that's not what we need to talk about." "I need you to work together again," the Lieutenant continued. "This idiot who is out there terrorizing those old folks. I need the Boscorelli/Mitchell partnership to be out on the streets. for a few weeks at least."  
  
"We can't," Faith said "Lieu, I am pregnant again. I."  
  
Bosco put his hand on the small of her back encouragingly. He knew how hard this was for her. He knew how much she hated being stuck on the desk. He could not blame her. He would go insane himself if he had to spend months at a time listening to those jagoffs who came in to report minor accidents. It took a special person to be able to handle that job. That person was not him, and it was not his wife. "I need to be put back on the desk," Faith finished quickly.  
  
"I see," Swersky said looking at them both evenly. "Congratulations. It will be wonderful for Mia. I'm happy for you both."  
  
"But." Bosco prompted, steeling himself.  
  
"Faith, I will put you back on the desk. but I need you right now. I need you to work with Bosco at least until the end of the week. We really need to get this jagoff off the streets. Will you be able to do that?" The Lieutenant asked  
  
"No," Bosco nearly yelled. "She can't do that! She needs to be on a desk and looking after herself. I don't want her out on the streets, I want her to be safe!"  
  
"Bos," Faith's soft voice floated over to him. "There is no one I am safer with than you. They need us. They need Boscorelli and Mitchell. It is just until the end of the week."  
  
Bosco closed his eyes. He knew that he could never say no to her when she used that tone. Her mind was made up, and nothing short of divine intervention would change it. He took a deep breath "Boscorelli and Boscorelli, not Boscorelli and Mitchell."  
  
He was rewarded with a quick kiss from his wife. He turned his attention to their superior officer. "Just until the end of the week right?"  
  
"I give you my word," Swersky said "after all she's giving me another grandchild right?"  
  
They fell back into their old routine very quickly. Bosco spent as much time as he could parked under the bridge. He was trying his very best to protect her much to her chagrin.  
  
Bosco took a long shuddery breath. Why on earth was he doing this to himself? He was helpless to stop the memories from coming. He felt his eyes well up, and he fumbled for some Kleenex. He abandoned the coffeepot and quickly made his way back to his office. He closed and locked the door then sat on the couch with his head in his hands.  
  
It was Thursday. They only had one more day to go and the week would be over. Bosco breathed a sigh of relief as the time drifted closer to eleven.  
  
"10-13, there is a 10-13 on King and Lexington, an officer is down with shots fired."  
  
"55-David responding, King and Lexington" Faith shouted into her radio as Bosco slammed his foot onto the accelerator. The call was coming from 55- Charlie's sector, Ty's.  
  
They arrived at the location in less than 2 minutes. Faith was out of the car and running toward the police officer on the ground. It was the young punk that she had been partnered with.  
  
"Faith!" Bosco screamed as he took off after her. His heart was in his throat. It was not like her to be so careless, running into a potentially dangerous situation like that, but he was about to do exactly the same thing. He felt an arm catch him on his chest, effectively knocking him down.  
  
"Bos, get the hell down!" Ty yelled in his ear as he crouched next to where Bosco lay gasping for air.  
  
"Faith!" was all Bos could yell as he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled as he retrieved his gun, which had fallen when Ty knocked him down. He righted himself and ran two more steps before the world started moving in slow motion.  
  
Bosco watched, helpless, as a man seemingly appeared out of the darkness and had a gun aimed directly at Faith. It took forever for the man to pull the trigger, for Faith to look over at Bosco, her mouth opening to yell something, before she fell in a heap across her partner's chest.  
  
Bosco reacted. He aimed his gun at the perp and emptied it into the body of the man who had shot his wife. He then turned toward Faith. He stumbled over to her and pulled her into his lap. There was blood everywhere. Bosco instantly recognized that she had been shot in the head. He knew that she was dead but it did not stop him from trying CPR. It did not stop him from trying to breathe for her. It was useless, and he knew it. She was gone. The love of his life, the light of his life for almost 15 years was gone.  
  
Bosco curled himself into the fetal position on his couch, and started to cry. Sobs wracked his body. He felt the pain of losing her as sharply as he had on that terrible night. His wife was gone, his unborn baby was gone, he cried for them. He cried for Mia, who had grown up without knowing her birth mother. He cried for himself. He cried until he heaved and threw up all over the floor of his office. He cried until he fell asleep still in the fetal position on couch. Then he slept, dreamlessly. 


	6. Picking up the Pieces

Once again I would like to thank everyone for their kind words and helpful comments. I was sure that no one would want to read more after the last chapter. I am sorry that I shocked so many people with the death of Faith. Honestly, it was hard for me to write, as she is one of my favorite characters.  
  
Ok. This chapter is not all sunshine and roses. After the last one, I could not really follow it up with the same gaiety as in the first few chapters. We will get back to that I promise!  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 6 - Picking up the Pieces  
  
His cell phone woke him up. Groggily, Bosco reached for it shook his head to clear the cobwebs, then answered. "Bos? Where are you? It's 3 am!" said the sweet voice of his wife. "I'm still at the house," he answered feeling a small smile cross his face as he pictured her. "Are you ok?" she asked. "You sound strange." "Just. remembering," Bosco said softly. "I paired Mia tonight and." "I'll be there in a few minutes," she interrupted. "You shouldn't be alone." "No, I'm ok." Bos insisted. "Sweetie, really, I need to be alone right now. I may be here all night, so go to sleep and don't worry about me." "Well," was the hesitant response, "Ok, but call me. I love you." "I love you more babes," Bosco smiled and ended the call. He was lucky. He had found true love for a second time, although it had taken him a long time to realize it.  
  
He cleaned up the mess on the floor of his office before he sank back into the couch and covered his eyes.  
  
1. *  
  
It was vague. He knew that Carlos and Kim were there. He knew that Ty was there, after all, it was Ty that was holding him back so the medics could work on her. All he wanted to do was hold her. Keep her near him. They were doing everything in their power, but it was in vain. They knew it and so did Bosco.  
  
Then he was at the hospital, with absolutely no recollection of how he got there. Did he ride with Faith? Did Ty bring him? He was pretty sure that he had not driven himself. It seemed like the entire Force was there. There were too many people around, and he could not focus.  
  
He felt his chest start to tighten. He started to gasp for air. Then there were arms around him helping him sit down, and doctors. There had to be at least three doctors hovering over him. What were they doing here? They should be working on that punk kid! He knew there was no hope for his beloved Faith, but that punk kid.  
  
"Bos, relax," Ty's voice came from behind him. He knew it was Ty that had helped him to the floor. Bosco struggled to get to his feet while the doctors tried to get vitals from him.  
  
Then Swersky was there. His face ashen and his eyes shining with unshed tears. He made an announcement to the gathered officers. Both Officer Boscorelli and Officer Keith had been killed in the line of duty.  
  
Everyone was gone. Except for Ty. They had been taken to a private room where Bos collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. "Ty, she's gone."  
  
"I know Bos, I know," Ty said quietly. He went over to his friend and put his arm around Bosco's hunched shoulders. "We will get through this though, I promise."  
  
"Fred," Bosco said sitting up suddenly. "We need to call Fred! Emily and Charlie. they need to know. Her parents, Ma. Where is the phone?"  
  
"Bos, I don't think you need to worry about this," Ty said quietly. "Lieu said he would make the calls, don't you remember?"  
  
"Knock, knock," came a quiet voice from the doorway. Bosco looked over quickly and saw Kim standing there holding Mia. She stepped tentatively into the room and looked down at Bosco. "Bos."  
  
"Thanks Kim," he said and stretched out his arms toward his baby. "Thanks for bringing her." He felt the weight of his daughter as Kim placed her in his arms. He buried his nose into her curly blonde hair and smelled her clean sweet baby scent.  
  
"Bos." Kim started again then quickly gave he and Mia a hug before she disappeared back out the door, brushing tears from her face as she left.  
  
He sat, lost, holding Mia tenderly. The baby curled into her father's shoulder and buried her tiny nose into Bosco's neck, then fell fast asleep. "I'm so lucky," he said softly looking over at Ty who was dabbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Bos?" his friend questioned as he glanced up.  
  
"I have Mia," Bosco said. I may have lost my Faith, the only woman that I really loved, but I still have my daughter. No one can take her away. He fell silent for a moment as he gently stroked his daughter's back. "Faith was pregnant again. Did you know that Ty?"  
  
"Oh my god. Bosco, I'm so sorry!" Ty exclaimed in a tearful voice.  
  
"Actually," Bosco hesitated, "Its ok, because I have Maria to look after down here and she's got the baby up there with her. We each got to keep a part of each other."  
  
Ty nodded and watched as Bosco dissolved into tears again. "God Ty, I miss her already."  
  
"Officer Boscorelli?" A voice interrupted.  
  
Both men looked up to see a doctor dressed in green scrubs.  
  
"You can go in and see her now if you want. Take your time. She is in the second room on your left.  
  
Bosco nodded and managed to thank the doctor. He took a deep breath then handed the baby to Ty. His body moved on autopilot as he opened the door and walked the short distance to the room that the doctor had indicated as Faith's.  
  
She looked very peaceful. She was covered to her chest with her arms over the blankets. They had taken the tubes out and had cleaned the blood off her. She looked for the entire world as if she was sleeping. Bosco reached over and took her hand. It was so soft. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the cool skin. Her hands were always cold, so were her feet. He smiled vaguely at the memory of her warming them on his back. He touched her soft hair then pressed his lips to her forehead. Tears spilled down his cheeks again and he put his head down on the bed, crying silently.  
  
He did not know how much time he spent in that tiny room with her, but after a considerable amount of time he gave her one final kiss then walked unsteadily back out to Mia.  
  
Everyone was there. Fred, Emily, Charlie, and her parents were all sitting in the room, not talking, and not crying just sitting in shocked silence. Emily was holding onto her baby sister tightly. Mia saw her father and made a funny squeaking noise. As much as he wanted to hold his baby, he knew that Emily needed her more at that moment.  
  
"Fred," he started and his voice broke. He wanted to tell him that he was sorry but the words would not come. Bosco sank onto the nearest chair, ran his hand over his eyes and told them that they could go in and see her if they wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell went next. They were in and out in less than five minutes. Then Fred went in. Neither of Faith's older children wanted to see their mother. They preferred to remember her the way she was a few days ago when they were staying at the Boscorellis.  
  
There were plans to be made. Fortunately, the Department took care of most of them. The following days were very hard for Bosco and the rest of Faith's family. The most difficult day for Bosco was the day after the funeral when the extended family left and he was alone. Ty had offered to stay with him, but Bosco knew that it was time to start healing.  
  
Mia made it easier. Bosco had to get up and take care of his daughter. He had to figure out what 'normal' now was. The baby of course did not understand that her mother was gone. She would fuss for hours on end nearly driving Bosco to tears. Then she would inevitably fall asleep curled up on her fathers shoulder with her nose buried in his neck. He would just hold her and think.  
  
The first 'crisis' came on the first day they were alone. Faith had been freezing breast milk for Mia, but the supply in the freezer had quickly run out. Bosco was alone in the house with a hungry baby and nothing to feed her. He knew that he had to get her some formula but did not have the foggiest idea where he had to go to get some, and what he would need. He packed up the crying baby, put her in the car and drove to the nearest grocery store. He located the isle that read 'baby food' and felt his eyes pop as he looked at the zillions of tiny jars of food. He continued down the isle then stopped short when he saw the 15 different kinds of formula. "Concentrated," he read aloud as he tried to figure out what he needed. "Powdered, Ready to Feed. That is the one! Ok, Mia hang on, we are almost there. pink, blue, yellow, purple, white, or green?"  
  
"Bos?" a familiar voice asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kim!" Bosco nearly shouted as relief flooded through his body. "Am I ever glad to see you! I have nothing for her to eat. I have no clue what to buy. Help, please help."  
  
She picked up the pink box of ready to feed formula and put it into his cart. "Do you have bottles and brushes at home?"  
  
"Yes?" Bosco said. "I mean we have a couple of bottles, but I should probably get more."  
  
Kim helped Bosco pick out the items that he needed then followed him home to help him prepare the bottles. In short order, she had Maria eating contentedly in her father's arms.  
  
"How can I thank you?" Bosco asked as he watched his daughter hungrily drink the formula.  
  
"My pleasure," Kim said resting her hand on the baby's head. "Bos, any time you need some help just call."  
  
"You may be sorry that you offered that," Bosco said and flashed her one of his charming grins, which quickly faded. He held his baby a little tighter and felt tears fill his eyes and spill over. "I'm sorry," he said quickly as he brushed the offending moisture away.  
  
"Never be sorry Bos," Kim said "I've got to go pick up Joey, but I want you to call me later."  
1. * Bosco realized that the lights in his office had turned themselves off. It happened if you sat still enough for a long enough period. He stood up and the lights clicked on again. He was starting to feel a little cold. He found his NYPD polar fleece, or 'fuzzy' as Mia called it, balled up on the floor by his bag. He shook it out and pulled it over his head before he sat back down on the couch. 


	7. Sarge

Thank you once again for all the kind words that everyone has said. I really appreciate every response that I get. For those of you who want to know who Bosco's new wife is. keep reading! It was originally going to be Alex but well, we all know what happened there! Ok, here is Chapter 7, I am half way to the end!  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 7 - Sarge  
  
He wanted to stop. This was taking so much out of him, but he knew that stopping himself at this point was virtually impossible. Bosco stood back up and walked over to the window. He pulled the blind and looked out over the parking lot and the street. He watched as a fire engine pulled out of the building across the street. It looked serious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was time. He had to go back to work. They were not pressuring him to go, not by any stretch of the imagination. He needed to fill his head with work and not let it keep drifting back to Faith. Bosco had decided the evening that Faith had died that he was not going to be a beat cop anymore. He had been studying to take the Sergeants test. Kim had been helping him with the questions.  
  
She had been a tremendous help; Bosco did not know how he would have ever managed the last month without her help. Once, years ago, he had entertained the thought of trying to start a relationship with Kim. No, at that point in his life he was not looking for a relationship, more like a fresh face for some 'fun and games'. It never happened. She was hung up on Jimmy, her ex husband, and Bosco was smitten with Faith although she was not aware of this at that time. Kim had been stopping by at least once a day to see how he was doing, bringing frozen meals to Bosco and helping out, both around the house and with his studying.  
  
It was the day of the test, and Kim had just left. They had been doing some last minute cramming, but Bosco was more than ready for the examination. He struggled to get Mia dressed in something other than a onzie, packed her diaper bag and drove her over to the Swersky's.  
  
It was the first time that Bosco had left his daughter since the incident. He was anxious about leaving his baby, so much so that Mrs. Swersky offered to call her husband and tell him that Bosco would not be in that day. Bosco declined, kissed Mia then quickly left the house. He sat in his mini van on the driveway shaking for a few minutes before he put the vehicle into reverse and started on his way to the station and to his test.  
  
"Officers, you may start," the examiner said. Bosco turned his paper over and automatically wrote his name on the top right hand corner. He looked at the questions and felt his mind go blank. Why on earth did he think that he had a hope in passing this? Was he insane? He was not meant to sit behind a desk, he was supposed to be out catching the skels. An image of Maria flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath and glanced over the questions again. He needed to do this. He had no choice in the matter. He could not put himself in danger anymore. Mia deserved to grow up with at least one of her parents looking after her.  
  
"So?" Kim asked when she called him later that night. "How did it go?" "Ok," Bosco said as he balanced the telephone, Mia and her bedtime snack. "Just Ok?" she pressed. "Come on Bosco, what happened?"  
  
"I kinda blanked at first," he said setting the bowl of mushy food down on the table and proceeded to strap Mia into her highchair. "But then I looked at the questions and started with the easiest ones like you had suggested. I think I did ok." "Ok, enough that I can start calling you Sarge?" Her voice tinkled over the telephone lines. "I don't want to jinx it Kim," he said with a smile, sliding the tray into place and tossing a few Cheerio's for Mia to nibble on. "But I think so." "When will you know for sure?" "Next week," he answered as he dipped Mia's spoon into the mush. "Until then I'm on the desk."  
  
"Bos, are you going to be able to do this?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Do what?" He asked trying to pull the bowl away from his daughter who had one hand in the sticky banana flavored mush. "Sit at a desk all day long," Kim finished. "I mean, Bos," "I know," he said quietly. "It isn't me, but I will do what I need to. I have Mia to think about now, and she needs me to have a desk job. I will not let her lose another parent to the streets. Damn!"  
  
While he had been talking, Maria had managed to get a fistful of the yellow banana puree and had flung it at he father hitting him full in the face. Her fist was again in the bowl, which tipped and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Kim, I gotta go," Bosco said quickly and ended the call as he surveyed the mess on the floor, and on his favorite green shirt.  
  
"Mia, why did you do that?" He asked the infant who looked up at him with her very familiar blue/gray eyes, stuck her fingers in her mouth and gave him the most charming grin he could have ever imagined. He felt his heart swell. He lifted his daughter out of her seat and held her close squashing the rest of the banana into the front of her purple sleepers. She put her little blonde head down on his shoulder, nuzzled her nose into his neck and fell asleep.  
  
Three days later he got his test results in the mail. He picked up the telephone and dialed the now familiar number. He got the machine. "Kim, come on pick up!" He said impatiently "Kim!! Ok, you asked for it, I'm calling your cell." He hung up quickly then dialed her cell number just as quickly as he had her home telephone number. "Hello?" "Kimmy it's Bos. Where are you?" "Outside your back door," she answered with a little laugh. "Open up will you?" Bosco quickly moved to the door and sure enough, there she was taking the final steps across the porch. "They came."  
  
"Who did?" Kim asked as she searched Bosco's face.  
  
"The test results."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm afraid to open them". He said and handed her the brown envelope. "Kim can you do it for me?"  
  
"Bosco, sometimes," she smiled and ripped into the envelope. She studied the paper carefully.  
  
"Well?" Bosco demanded a few seconds later. He watched as her lips curved up into a delicate smile and then a grin.  
  
"Congratulations Sergeant Boscorelli!" She nearly yelled as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Really?" He asked squeezing her back then pulling away to take the letter from her hands. He read it to himself three times before he completely believed what he was reading. "I couldn't have done it without you Kimmy!" he said, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Bosco!" Kim said, 'but I knew you could do it."  
  
"Kim?" Bos asked quietly. "Can you watch Mia for about an hour? There is someone else that I need to go tell."  
  
"Tell her I love her," Kim nodded as she looked into Bosco's eyes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lieutenant Boscorelli turned from the window and glanced around the room. He needed some air, but knew that he was in too dangerous a neighborhood to go for a walk this time of the night. Instead he climbed the stairs and opened the door onto the roof. It was a beautiful night; so clear that he could almost, if he used his imagination, see the stars. He slowly made his way over to the plastic lawn furniture that was nearby and sat down on one chair, while he propped his feet up onto another. 


	8. Chicago Hope

Ok, Chapter 8 is ready. Thank you again for the support that you have given me with this story. Hang on, here is the next chapter.  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 8- Chicago Hope  
  
Bosco took a deep breath as he looked up into the clear night. An airplane flew high overhead leaving its white trail against the blackness of the sky. He briefly wondered where they were going. Vacations, family reunions, honeymoon, or emergencies. Bosco hoped that nobody was headed toward anything tragic or sad.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Maurice?" A voice called his name. Believing that it was in his dream, Bosco rolled over and buried his nose deeper into his blankets.  
  
"Maurice?" The voice called again and this time was accompanied by a gentle shake.  
  
Bosco groaned and opened his eyes focusing in on his mother.  
  
"Ma?" What is wrong?" he asked as he sat up running his hand through his short hair.  
  
"Oh baby, nothing is wrong," Rose Boscorelli said with a little smile. "I just found a great deal on some clothes for Mia. I just wanted to drop them by before work."  
  
"Clothes," Bosco repeated shaking his head slightly to clear the sleep. "Thanks Ma."  
  
"Where is that little angel?" Rose asked.  
  
"She said she wanted to borrow the van, but she'll be back by ten," Bosco quipped looking at his mom with a crooked smile. "She should be sleeping in her room. She's teething again and I just got her down about an," he looked over at the clock, "hour or so ago."  
  
"I'll just look," she said. "Go back to sleep Maurice baby, you look tired."  
  
Bosco nodded and let his head fall back into his pillows, letting the darkness consume him again.  
  
"What do you mean a few days off?" Bosco asked Lieutenant Swersky the next evening at the station.  
  
"Bosco, you have been working too hard." Swersky said to the young Sergeant. "You look exhausted. You need some time to just relax."  
  
"Boss, I've had so much time off lately." Bosco started but was cut off by his superior officer.  
  
"Maurice, the time off you had was not for resting. You need to rest and regroup. I am not asking you to go a way for a few months, just give yourself a four-day weekend. If you want, we will look after Mia for you."  
  
"No," Bosco said quickly. "Thanks for the offer, but you have already done so much for her, and I.  
  
"You are going where?" Kim asked that evening while they talked on the telephone.  
  
"Chicago," Bosco said as he flipped through the channels with the remote. "My Grandma lives there, she's 83, and she has not met Mia yet. I figured that since I have a long weekend, I would go and see her. "  
  
"You're grandma?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes, my grandma!" Bosco could not help but smile. "I have one you know."  
  
"Of course, but it just doesn't seem, well, it just doesn't seem like a Bosco thing to do!" she said. "Do you need me to do anything for you while you are gone? Plants?"  
  
"Thanks Kimmy, but no." he said. "Ma is going to check on the place. I'll call you when we get home."  
  
He hung up the telephone and watched the television listings roll by twice before he shut off the appliance and went into his room to pack.  
  
"Flight 173 to Chicago calls all passengers with small children to please board now" came from over the intercom. The airport was crowded and Maria was not a happy girl. She kept rubbing her red cheeks and whimpering.  
  
"Is that going to keep crying all the way to Chicago?" A businessman directed at Bosco as he tried to gather all Mia's things. He dropped her stuffed fish and then managed to lose much of the diaper bag contents as he tried to retrieve the toy. The man did nothing to help. He just kept glaring at Mia.  
  
"Probably," Bosco shot at the man. "I hope you are in the seat in front of us!"  
  
The man mumbled something under his breath, while Bosco bit his lip and forced himself to stay relatively calm.  
  
A pretty young flight attendant helped Bosco and Maria onto the plane and got them comfortable. Soon the rest of the passengers started to board. Mia was crying pitifully while Bosco tried to console her. He knew that a bottle would work, but he had to hold off on that for a few more minutes. He could hear passengers already muttering about the crying baby. A year ago, he would have been one of them. A nice looking older lady came down the isle and stopped by Bosco, looking up at the seat numbers.  
  
"I believe that I am your window!" She said with a pleasant smile. "And I see that you are the one with the darling baby! I don't know if you realize it, but that is a 'feed me please daddy' cry."  
  
Bosco could not help but smile. "Thank you," he said as he stood up to let her through to her seat. "I know she's hungry but I want to wait until take off. That way it will keep her ears from popping."  
  
"What a smart idea!" The lady said as she squeezed past the car seat and collapsed into the bright green seat by the window. "Oh what a sweetie you are! About 7 months are you?"  
  
"Good guess!" Bosco said looking at the lady in surprise. "She turned 7 months last week!"  
  
"I have a few grand children of my own," she said " Eight in fact. Four boys and four girls, a perfect split. I have pictures, but I am sure you are not interested."  
  
The engines of the plane started to rev, cutting off Bosco's polite reply to the lady. He quickly pulled out Mia's bottle, shook it and held it for the baby. She took the bottle quickly and ate happily while the plane taxied down the runway and lifted gently into the air.  
  
Bosco learned all about the kind lady. She told him all about her grandchildren, and gave him some advice when it came to Mia and her teething. The flight was blissfully short. The lady bade them good bye and went out to see her daughter Blaire, who was married to Timothy. Timothy who had one child of his own when they got married, Heather, but now are the proud parents of Jacob and Jessica who were two months old.  
  
Within the hour, Bosco and Mia were at the door of his Grandmother Boscorelli's house. They were then ushered in and fussed over for the better part of the weekend.  
  
On Monday morning, Bosco woke up suddenly. He was not sure what had disturbed him but he hurried over to the playpen that he had set up on the floor for Mia. She was laying on her back, her eyes were open but her face was very pale. Her cheeks were flaming red against the white skin. She started to whimper when she saw her father. Bosco snatched her out of the pen and wrapped her up in her pink blanket. He instinctively knew that needed to get her to the hospital.  
  
His grandma was already up preparing cinnamon toast and cocoa, just as she had for Bosco when he was small. She took one look at the baby and at her grandson's face and gave him directions to the nearest hospital.  
  
"Maurice, no one has driven my car in a few months, but try it first," she directed as she took the listless baby into her arms.  
  
"Please," he said to himself as he turned the key and listened as the engine stuttered then sprang to life. Within minutes he had Mia buckled in and was on his way to the hospital.  
  
He hurried into the emergency department of County General and over to the admitting desk where a very tall clerk was talking on the telephone. The clerk signaled to Bosco that he would be just a moment, ended his call and hung up.  
  
"My baby," Bosco said in a rush. "Something is wrong."  
  
The clerk looked at the baby then over his shoulder. A doctor with blond hair, tied up in a ponytail, was standing at the counter filling out a chart. "Dr. Lewis!" He called, and the doctor turned around.  
  
"Jerry, I'm off," She said. "As in, invisible to your eyes, Officer Boscorelli!"  
  
"Dr. Lewis!" Bosco nearly shouted as recognition and relief flooded through him. "Mia needs your help! She is sick."  
  
Dr. Lewis quickly covered the distance between them and took the baby into her arms. "Talk to me," she said as she hurried over to a bed.  
  
"She has been acting funny for about a week," Bosco said as he stood next to Mia, his hand on her blonde curls. "I thought that she was teething, but this morning she was so pale and so, so limp."  
  
"Ok," Dr. Lewis said "I want to run a few tests, but it is probably not too serious." "Do whatever you need to!" Bosco said as he continued to stroke his daughter's hair.  
  
"She's a little dehydrated so lets see if she will take some Pedialyte," the doctor said. "Yosh! See if you can find a bottle of Pedialyte!"  
  
"Officer," Dr. Lewis started, but Bosco cut her off.  
  
"Bosco," he said. "Please just Bosco."  
  
"Bosco," she corrected herself. "She's going to be fine. Has she been sick recently?"  
  
"She had a cold, a little one," Bosco said. "A few weeks ago, but it hardly bothered her."  
  
"She probably has a slight infection. I know that it is hard, especially when it is our kids that are sick, but I'm sure she will be fine." Dr. Lewis said encouragingly. "What are you doing in Chicago?"  
  
"Visiting my grandmother," Bosco said never once taking his eyes off his baby. "She had not met Mia yet, and I had a long weekend so. Are you sure she's going to be ok?"  
  
Susan Lewis looked at the worried police officer and felt an emotional tug. He had done so much when her niece Suzie was missing. He had acted like somewhat of a jerk, but she had quickly learned it was because he cared so much; especially about what happened to children. Now here he was, his baby was ill and this time it was she who could return the favor. "Yes, she will be ok. We will probably give her some antibiotics and she will be as good as new in a few days. I didn't know that you had children."  
  
"Child." Bosco corrected. "Mia is my only child. She is my life." He softly planted a kiss on the baby's sweaty head.  
  
"Is your wife still in New York?" Susan asked. She could not help prying just a little. She had had many a dream about this handsome officer since they met all those years ago. "Faith died," Bosco said as he took his daughters tiny hand in his. He looked up at Susan and read her expression. "She had gotten a divorce, we got married and had Mia. She was killed 10 weeks after her maternity leave ended."  
  
"Officer, I mean Bosco, I'm so sorry!" Susan said with shock in her voice.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled. He took a deep breath and looked up at the doctor. "How is Susie? That was her name right?"  
  
"You have a very good memory officer," Susan smiled. "Actually Susie is doing just fine. She is living with me here in Chicago."  
  
"She is?" Bosco asked. "What happened to that deadbeat sister of yours?"  
  
"She OD'd two years ago," Susan said. "Susie is all I have. She's my life."  
  
Bosco nodded in understanding.  
  
The test results came back showing, just as Dr. Lewis had expected a minor sinus infection combined with a double ear infection. She gave Bosco a prescription and told him to call her if he had any questions, then left.  
  
Bosco looked at the paper in his hand. It had both her home and her work numbers on it. With a slight smile he covered up the baby and headed back to his Grandmothers house.  
  
A few hours later he sat down at the telephone, took out the paper and after a moment of hesitation dialed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco felt a smile spread across his face. Despite the coolness of the evening, he felt warm. He got up and walked over to the edge of the roof, leaned against the wall and gazed out at the city lights. 


	9. Sleepless in New York

Sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter. Real life tends to get in the way sometimes.  
  
Thank you for your continued support with Bosco's Girl, I appreciate every review that I get.  
  
Note: At the beginning of the story I wrote that Ty's wife was Dana from the hospital. This was before we knew about Sasha. I am changing Ty's wife to Sasha. I can do this, it is my story...  
  
And now...  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 9 – Sleepless in New York  
  
The lights of the city twinkled for as far out as Bosco could see. If he used his imagination, the sky to the east was already starting to lighten. He took a deep breath and sighed as he stood there admiring the view, his breath floating away in a white cloud.  
  
"Bosco," Swersky's voice came, startling Bosco who was working at his computer.  
  
"Sir?" Bosco said as he regained his composure.  
  
"Bos, I'm sorry, but I need you out in the field today," Swersky said laying his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm short manpower thanks to this flu."  
  
"Umm," Bosco hesitated. He had not been out on the street since the day Faith was killed. "Boss,"  
  
"I know Bos," Swersky said squeezing slightly. "I'm putting you with Davis in Charlie." "So you're not really asking," Bosco said as he stood up. "Let me go get my hat... Boss if anything happens..."  
  
"Nothing will happen to you son," Swersky said softly. "That's why I'm putting you with Ty."  
  
"You drivin' or am I?" Bosco asked a few minutes later as he met up with Ty at the car outside.  
  
"You're with me?" Ty asked in surprise.  
  
"Apparently so," Bosco said as he pulled uncomfortably at the vest under his shirt. "Damn vest, I don't miss these things at all."  
  
"You can drive," Ty offered and went around to the passenger side of the car.  
  
Bosco and Ty fell back into a familiar rhythm. The day was relatively uneventful which Bosco was quite thankful. It also gave him an opportunity to catch up with his friend.  
  
"Sasha sick?" Bos asked when they stopped for their meal break.  
  
"Yah," Ty said as he bit into a cheeseburger. "She was tossing her cookies all last night."  
  
"She was was she?" Bosco smiled. He could not resist teasing Ty just a little. "An, you were over there holding her hand were you?"  
  
"You know it!" Ty laughed, then a serious look drifted over his face. "She's the one Bos."  
  
"No kidding," Bosco rolled his eyes and glanced over at Ty. "You've been in love with her from the first time that you saw her. I think that you should do something about making this permanent, before Heinsmith beats you to her."  
  
"Heinsmith?" Ty asked making a face. "I don't think I have to worry. He's more interested in his partner Rob Robertson than in Sasha!"  
  
Bosco laughed. It felt good. He had not had this much fun in months. He missed the 'beat', but this was a one-time thing. It scared him to think of what would happen to Mia if anything went wrong.  
  
The remainder of the evening passed quickly. Before they knew it, Ty had parked 55Charlie and they were heading in to finish off their paperwork.  
  
"I always hated this part," Bosco groaned as he looked at the stack of papers that Ty had unceremoniously dumped on his desk. "Faith always did it without complaint."  
  
"Well, don't get any ideas about leaving it for me to do," Ty teased as he pulled a chair up to the desk.  
  
Bosco gave him a half grin; "All I do these days is paperwork. I am a pro. In fact if you want to head off..."  
  
"No, way am I going to let you have that one hanging over me Bos!" Ty laughed.  
  
"Seriously," Bosco tried again. Sasha is sick..."  
  
"Nope!" Ty shook his head and watched Bosco stifle a yawn. "Besides we need to get you out of here so you can spend some quality time with Mia. How is she?"  
  
"She's much better," Bosco answered. Now I just wish that she would sleep. The trip really turned her around, that and I think she's teething, for real this time."  
  
They worked quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"Y'know Bos, I could come sit with Mia tonight, so that you can get some sleep," Ty offered.  
  
Bosco looked up at his friend. "Thanks Ty," he smiled. "But I think we are ok."  
  
"Any time Bos," Ty pressed. "Any time you feel like getting some sleep, getting out of the house, going on a... out with your friends."  
  
"It's too soon," Bosco said as he glanced at the silver picture frame holding the picture of Faith and Mia.  
  
They worked again in silence for a few more minutes.  
  
"I think you should ask her," Bosco said interrupting the comfortable silence.  
  
Ty looked over at Bosco, who was still busy writing on a piece of paper.  
  
"I mean, if she is the one, do not waste time. We wasted too much time and now she is gone. I miss her. I miss her so much it hurts."  
  
"I bought the ring a couple of weeks ago," Ty confessed. "I'm just looking for the perfect time to ask."  
  
"Don't wait too long," Bosco said looking over at his friend. "Ask her tonight." Bosco yawned again as he knocked on the Swersky's door. He hoped that Mia had not slept too much so that she, and he, would sleep that night.  
  
Mrs. Swersky opened the door with a smile and invited Bosco in. She had a snack prepared for him as she did every night. All was quiet in the house.  
  
"Was she good?" Bosco asked as he nibbled on a carrot stick.  
  
"An angel!" Mrs. Swersky answered. She fussed a little with the new teeth, but she smiled, played, ate, and has been down since about seven!"  
  
Bosco could not stop the groan that escaped from his lips. "I was hoping she would be awake, so that I can get some shut eye tonight!" He took a spoonful of Mrs. Swersky's delicious stew.  
  
"You do look tired," she observed as Bosco's teeth sunk into the fresh bread. "Why don't you leave Maria here tonight..."  
  
"Thanks, but no," Bosco said quickly "You are already doing too much for us! I could not ask you to watch a cranky baby all night! Besides..."  
  
"You need her at home with you," she finished with a smile. "Well if she wakes up cranky, give her a drop of Baby Tylenol, that should be enough to put her back to sleep!"  
  
Bosco had just finished his second bowl of stew when Mia started screaming. He quickly got up and made his way to the bedroom that the Swerskys had set up for his daughter.  
  
"Hi baby!" He said cheerfully as he looked down into the bright blue eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
In answer the baby pouted and held up her arms.  
  
Bosco picked her up and snuggled his face into her little neck, breathing in her sweet baby smell. He took her over to the change table. When he was done, he carried her back out to the kitchen in time to greet the Lieu as he opened the door.  
  
"There is my big girl!!" Swersky crooned as he swept the baby away from her father and up into his arms making her giggle. He played with Mia while his wife dished up some stew for him. He kept up a steady line of chatter while he ate and while Bosco helped with the dishes.  
  
Bosco said his goodnights and took Mia home. Once inside the door she started screaming and stuffing her tiny fists into her mouth. He tried everything including the Tylenol. It calmed her down a little but she was still very cranky. He finally sat down with her in the rocking chair and held her on his shoulder. Usually this was the key. She would usually bury her nose in his neck and fall sound asleep.  
  
She finally fell asleep at nearly six, and Bosco was so tired that he was afraid to stand up and take her to her own room. He shut his eyes, adjusted the blanket over them, and fell into a light slumber.  
  
Somewhere in his sleep, he felt the baby lift away from his chest. His eyes flew open in terror and a little yelp escaped his lips.  
  
"Shhhh," Ty said as he held Mia gently in his arms. "Go to bed Bos, you look awful."  
  
Bosco did not argue. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed. Ty could take care of everything for a few hours.  
  
Late that night, after the shift, Ty perched himself on the edge of Bosco's desk watching his friend finish up for the evening.  
  
"We'll watch Maria-Faith tonight for you," he offered, as he watched Bosco yawn.  
  
"Ty... thanks for the offer..." Bosco started but was cut off.  
  
"We, Sasha and I, need the practice," Ty said with a sly smile.  
  
Bosco felt his eyes widen. "You do?"  
  
"Apparently everyone in the precinct except for Sasha had the flu," Ty grinned.  
  
"And now Mia gets a little friend!" Bosco said with a grin. "Congrats, and yes, you can practice with Mia. I really need to sleep."  
  
Bg9bg9bg9bg9  
  
Bosco smiled at the memory. Mia had really given him a run for his money during those few months. Thankfully, he had Ty, Sasha and the Swersky's there to help him. He shivered in the chilly pre-dawn darkness, pulling his jacket closer around him. Bosco took one more look at the twinkling city lights before he turned and headed back inside the warm building. 


	10. Mia

Thank you to those who read and commented on the last chapter. I realize that when I disappeared for so long many people who were reading the story also vanished. For me this story started to drag. I have put more of Mia's babyhood into it that I had originally planned. I am in the process of revamping my outline, and with any luck, I should be able to move the story forward a little more quickly after this chapter. Thank you for bearing with me.  
  
Bosco's Girl  
Chapter 10 –  
  
Bosco opened the door and felt the blast of warm air on his face. He rubbed his cold hands together as he started down the stairs. He paused when he heard voices a few flights below him. He knew that he looked awful, and he really didn't need to be facing anyone at that moment. He sat down on the concrete stairs, ran both of his hands through his hair, and let the memories continue.  
  
Bg10bg10bg10bg10bg10bg10bg10  
  
"Hi Bosco? It's Susan," the voice on the phone said.  
  
"Susan? Hi! What's wrong?" Bosco said as he tried to hold the telephone between his ear and shoulder while he struggled to hold onto Mia, who was screaming madly.  
  
"Wow, Mia sounds a little cranky," Susan observed, "and what makes you think that something is wrong?"  
  
"She's just mad because I won't let her eat the lily," Bosco explained as he wrestled his daughter into her highchair and tossed some Cheerios on the tray. "What's up? It is only Tuesday and we do not usually talk until Saturday. I assumed that something had happened."  
  
"Something did happen," Susan said. "I got that job that I was telling you about." "Congratulations!" Bosco exclaimed as he cut a banana into small cubes. "Now will you tell me where you are going so I know where to buy my next plane ticket to?"  
  
"No tickets necessary Bos," Susan said with a smile in her voice. "I'll be chief of emergency medicine at Angel of Mercy Hospital in New York!"  
  
Bosco felt a sharp stab of fear cut through his stomach.  
  
"Two of my friends will be coming with me..." she continued to talk for a few more minutes before they hung up.  
  
Bosco put the pieces of banana on his daughter's tray and hit speed dial on his phone.  
  
"Well is there a chance that she's coming for the job?" Kim asked as she and Bosco pushed their strollers through the park.  
  
"I guess so,'' Bosco admitted. "I just freaked out. I mean, Faith... Kim, she has not even been gone for a year. I'm not ready to move on. I don't think that I'll ever be ready. She was the love of my life. She's my Jimmy."  
  
Kim laughed. "Somehow I don't think that Faith would like to being compared to Jimmy."  
  
"Probably not," Bosco agreed and angled toward a bench near some playground equipment. "There, now the 'wild one' can run."  
  
Kim let her young son out of the restraints of his stroller and tossed some toys into the sand for him, while Bosco checked on the sleeping Mia.  
  
They sat quietly for a few minutes and watched young Jamie Doherty play in the sand.  
  
"So I hear..." Kim started then stopped. She turned to Bosco and took his had, gave it a gentle squeeze and then gently rested her head on his shoulder. "It will get better Bos, I promise."  
  
Both Mia and Jamie started screaming at the same time. After a swift glance at Jamie, who appeared to have sand in his eyes, Bosco turned to Mia and lifter her into his arms. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked the baby, as he changed her diaper then carried her over to Kim and Jamie.  
  
"You ok man?" he asked the boy gently.  
  
"Des," Jamie answered in a tearful voice. "Ossco, me tuff guy, sowwy cwied."  
  
Bosco felt Kim cringe. He put Mia down and knelt next to the little boy. "It hurts doesn't it Jamie? I'd cry if I got sand in my eyes too."  
  
"Lilly?" Jamie asked with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Bosco" Kim hissed behind him.  
  
"Absolutely" Bosco nodded.  
  
"Bos," Kim said a little louder and nudged him.  
  
"What?" he asked turning toward her.  
  
"Look," Kim whispered as she pointed at Mia.  
  
Mia had pulled herself up and was staring at her feet.  
  
"She's going to walk," Kim said staring at the tiny girl.  
  
Sure enough Mia inched her left foot forward and then took a wobbly step. Bosco gasped, as she inched her foot forward again and followed with another wobbly step. Bosco felt tears fill his eyes as he watched his Mia taking her first uncertain steps.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sorry," Bosco said to Mrs. Swersky, when he picked up Mia a few nights later. "I didn't mean to be so late."  
  
"Your supper is ready my dear,' She said with a smile. "I'm used to this Maurice, I understand,"  
  
"Is Mia up?" he asked as he eyed the plateful of roast chicken dinner hungrily.  
  
"Leeza has her," Mrs. Swersky replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Leeza?" Bosco asked as he picked up his fork. "Oh right, your daughter was coming home, I hope Mia isn't making her crazy." He speared a piece of chicken and put it into his mouth.  
  
"She's an angel," an unfamiliar voice said behind Bosco.  
  
"Dadadad!" Mia's tiny voice called.  
  
"Is that my Mia?" Bosco asked as a smile filled his face. "Come here and say hi to Daddy!" He stretched his arms out to collect his baby. "Hi, I'm Bosco, you must be Leeza."  
  
"I am," smiled a dark haired lady, with green eyes and a dazzling smile. "You have an amazing baby. It is no wonder my mom and dad are so smitten with her. Thanks to you, my sister and I don't have to have kids right away!"  
  
Bosco smiled. "I couldn't do it without them. I just wish that I knew how to thank them! So you're a language specialist?"  
  
"Well I work with children who are hearing impaired with severe language delays. I just took a job at the new rehabilitation hospital in Brooklyn."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Bosco said with a thoughtful nod. "So do you know anything about this new thing I've heard of called 'Baby Sign'?  
  
"Actually yes! I am thinking about offering it outside of regular office hours. You would be interested?" Leeza asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Bosco said. "She has so much going on in her brain, and she tries so hard to communicate..." he bent slightly to kiss the silky hair on his daughter's head. "I just want to give her all the advantages I can. I don't want her to be a cop, I want her to have all doors open for her."  
  
"What's wrong with being a cop?" Lieu's voice boomed as he stepped into the back entrance.  
  
"Nothing Lieu," Bos said. "I just don't particularly want Mia to be one. I want her to be a lawyer, a doctor, a teacher, anything. Police work is far too dangerous."  
  
Bg10bg10bg10bg10bg10bg10  
  
'That's for sure,' the thought echoed in Bosco's head. He had done everything to make sure that Mia had every opportunity that life could provide. She had the best education that he could afford, she was involved in many different activities, yet she still chose to join the academy and become a police officer like her parents. Ty was pushing her to go to Law school, and not to make the same mistake that he had. However, Mia was her mother's daughter and nothing short of divine intervention would change her mind once it was made up.  
  
The officers who were talking on the stairs had long since left. Bosco stood up and quietly made his way back down to the staff room where he poured himself a cup of coffee and flopped down on the couch. His eyes floated over the many pictures lining the walls of the room. He focused in on a picture of Mia and Lieutenant Swersky. The little girl was wearing his hat and trying to look stern. She looked for all the world like a miniature Faith. 


End file.
